Signs
by lisalulu
Summary: Andy is still reeling from Sam's lecture outside the warehouse after the gun bust. Sam walks into the women's locker room and becomes the target of Andy's frustration. A lesson on 'reading the signs' follows.
1. Games Between Partners

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.**

_It's your job to know why people are saying what they're saying. You wanna be a cop, learn to read the signs._

Sam's words kept replaying over and over in Andy's head, made worse by the fact that she couldn't fault him for the truth. She knew by now that many of the mistakes she had made so far were because she didn't trust her instincts – her intuition. Andy's head was buried in her locker as she gathered up her things at the end of her shift.

…_learn to read the signs_. "Shut up!" Andy mumbled to herself.

Sam walked into the women's locker room, intent on ensuring that McNally was okay after the events of the evening. _Twice in one day_, he thought to himself_, becoming a habit_.

"Talking to yourself now, McNally?" Sam asked dryly.

Andy straightened up quickly, embarrassed. She could feel a rant building up inside her, so sick of the words running through her head. She knew rationally that she was being self-indulgent and ridiculous, but because of her screw-ups tonight, she was starting to second guess her skills as a cop. All of the insecurity and frustration threatened to spill over, and Sam was just a ready target.

"If you're here to lecture me some more about how I screwed up big time tonight, don't even bother. I've been going over and over it in my head." Andy turned to look at Sam and he saw the tears that threatened to spill out of her eyes. That he caught her at a weak moment only added fuel to the fire. "You don't think that I haven't beaten myself up for putting Sadie at risk? Maybe you'd prefer another rookie for a partner, Sir, since I'm such a disappointment? I'm this close to handing in my badge and one more word from you about 'reading the signs,' so help me God…"

Sam held up a hand, whether it was to stop McNally's tirade or to reach out to her, he didn't know which. He was about to turn and walk away, giving her some much needed space, when he stopped. Time for a "teachable moment," and a lesson that his rookie needed to learn.

"I think I have some time to show you what I mean by 'reading the signs,' McNally," he said smoothly, walking slowly back to Andy. The dangerous look in his eyes made her uneasy, not quite sure what he was planning. Closer and closer he came, walking her slowly backward, stopping only when her back hit the row of lockers.

"You deliberately put yourself in harms way tonight, almost getting yourself killed in the process. Forgive me if I was a little bit pissed". Careful, how much you give away, Sam, he told himself. "The signs are everywhere, McNally. You just have to slow down, pay attention and trust your instincts."

"You see, when someone invades your personal space like I'm doing now, there are certain signs that a person makes – certain cues that if you're observant enough to pick up on, will help you assess that person's state of mind. Shifting your weight from one foot to the other, tucking your hair behind your ear, avoiding eye contact – all signs of discomfort or anxiety. See, McNally, you rely on that buffer zone, and when it's taken from you, it bumps you off your game – takes away your power. You're immediately put on the defensive. Sometimes, though, you have to look beyond the obvious. Now, say that I lean in closer…"

Sam positioned his upper body closer to Andy's, leaning in and placing one hand against the locker beside her head, his face just inches from hers.

"...the cues change, because the context changes - becomes more intimate. Dilated pupils…the catch in your breath - barely perceptible, but it's there. And if I were to touch the pulse point at the base of your throat, I'd feel it jack-rabbiting – all signs of arousal, McNally."

Sam paused, watching the effect his words were having – the play of emotions running across his rookie's face. He wasn't in any rush.

"You're wondering what it would be like if I kissed you – the feel of my lips…my tongue against yours…all of these thoughts are driving the signs right now, McNally. Your signs…your thoughts…right up front where I can see them…no secrets…no hiding."

Sam straightened up and started to back away from Andy with a half-smile on his face. Lesson over…

Or not…

He could tell the exact moment the fog cleared from his rookie's eyes. Different 'tells' this time…narrowed eyes and the slight clench of her jaw led him to believe that she wasn't going to let him get out of there unscathed. Nope, luck wasn't on his side. He sighed and resigned himself to what was to follow.

"Let me see if I've got this straight, because I'd hate to miss any little gems from Officer Sam Swarek's Mind Reading 101, Andy said sarcastically. "But, you know what? I think that I'm a pretty good student. I think that I picked up on all of the high points." Andy slowly made her way toward the now still Sam. Never one to back down from a confrontation, Sam waited, slightly uneasy - not that he'd ever let her see it.

As Andy approached Sam, her hands grasped the bottom hem of her t-shirt. She lifted her arms and as her head cleared the garment, caught the narrowing of Sam's eyes before he carefully schooled his features. Andy looked down to see Sam quickly shove his hands into his pockets. _Christ,_ he thought, _she's going to kill me before this is through._

"McNally, what are you doing?" Sam asked, knowing full well that payback's a bitch.

"Relax, Sam. Don't you want to know what I've learned?" Andy taunted gently, with a little smile on her lips. "You're very good about controlling yourself and not giving away too much, but I've got you. Your eyes darkened, you know - the dilation of your pupils...that seems to be a trend tonight. You're making a good effort to keep looking in my eyes when what you really want to do is look at my breasts. And the way your hands clenched and unclenched before you forced them into your pockets shows me that you want to touch me – cup my breasts in your hands… feel the weight of them in your palms…see my reaction when you rub your thumbs across my nipples."_ Oh, but this was so empowering,_ Andy thought with a smile.

She took Sam's right wrist and tugged his hand out of his pocket. Walking backward toward the row of lockers, she gently pulled Sam along with her. Why he let her, she didn't question. Placing his palm with his fingers splayed against her stomach, her breath caught as she felt the charge when his palm touched her skin. Her eyes closed for a moment and she smiled. When they opened she looked right into Sam's darkened eyes.

"You're playing a dangerous game, McNally," Sam warned her huskily. Andy continued like he hadn't even spoken.

"I can see a muscle working in your jaw as you're trying to hold on to the control that you're so proud of. And you know that little pulse point at the base of my throat? You're wondering what it would be like if you put your lips on it – feel it racing, knowing that you're the one who did that to me…to graze it with your teeth, and touch it with your tongue - taste my skin. Now you're the one who's thinking about what it would be like to kiss me. You think about it a lot – more than you want to. I see the way you look at me when you think I don't notice – always watching…measuring. Trying to figure out if I'm just a naïve rookie who needs protection or if there's something more. Trying to figure out what you feel and what to do about it."

Sam was nearing the end of his hard-fought patience. McNally did things to his control that most people couldn't. She knew what buttons to press – his triggers, that almost guaranteed a reaction. Maybe because they were in the women's locker room she thought that he wouldn't call her on her little game. He hoped that she was prepared for what was to come.

His hand started to move up her belly, up over her ribcage, between her breasts – fingers still splayed to caress the skin of her upper breasts not covered by her bra…up to her throat where his fingers curled around to the back of her neck, his thumb resting on her pulse…over her jaw-line until his palm cupped her cheek and his thumb rested on her lower lip. His eyes never left hers - eyes that were smoky with arousal. His thumb played lazily with her lower lip. Andy vaguely felt her control starting to slip, but she couldn't find the energy to care.

She raked her teeth over his thumb, soothing it with her tongue. The corners of Sam's mouth turned up in the barest hint of a smile. _Control,_ he thought to himself. He was in familiar waters again.

"You want to know what I think about besides kissing you?" Sam asked quietly, eyes never leaving Andy's. He angled his hips until his hardness was pressed against her, leaving no doubt as to his thoughts. A small moan escaped Andy's lips and she closed her eyes against the onslaught of feelings Sam was causing inside her.

"No, don't close your eyes," Sam instructed. "Look at me, McNally." Andy's eyes fluttered open and she gazed at Sam through eyes that hid nothing.

"End it with Callaghan soon, McNally. I'm not a patient man, and I don't share."


	2. Andy's Secret

How was she going to work with Sam, when thoughts of him were making her crazy?

It's not like she had a choice – he was her Training Officer. They were partners. She could request a different TO, but that would raise more questions she wasn't prepared to answer - not to Boyko, and especially not to Sam. Plus, she could learn so much from Sam that requesting another TO wasn't even an option. Sure, his methods weren't exactly textbook, but he was a good cop – a smart cop, a strong cop…

Andy had experienced that strength first hand. His amazingly long muscled body pressed up against hers…his strong, firm hands...she really had to get a handle on this!

The worst thing was that he seemed totally unaffected – unlike her. Maybe in the few days off that followed their little exchange in the locker room, he changed his mind and didn't feel like she was worth the risk to both of their careers.

Oh, but the look in his eyes had said the exact opposite. Those dark eyes had left no doubt as to what Sam wanted - what he wouldn't risk to have her. She should know; her own eyes had mirrored that same driving need.

Sam made her feel too much, but the last thing she wanted was _not_ to feel this way. When he looked at her and his hand had started its' slow journey up her body, stopping only to cup her cheek…such a sensuous act that in the end, bordered on sweetness. Of course, that all changed when he was doing such crazy, beautiful things to her lower lip with his thumb – she had just wanted to drag his mouth to hers and melt into him, right then and there, up against the lockers. Instead, once he voiced the words that rocked her to her very core, he turned and walked away. _WALKED AWAY! Who does that?_

In the moment, Sam's ultimatum seemed so sexy – to have him want her so much that he would only wait so long. But in retrospect, she was just a little bit ticked - saying that he wouldn't share…what kind of girl did he think she was? _Oh yeah…the kind of girl who wanted to make love to her Training Officer in the women's locker room...that kind of girl. _Point taken.

After her body had cooled from his touch, she realized that she didn't want to just jump from Luke's bed into Sam's. She was going to take her time – as much time as she needed to feel confident that _she _was making her _own_ decisions, and that they weren't being made _for_ her by an arrogant, albeit gorgeous, sexy…_getting off track here_…

That's why she hadn't mentioned to Sam that she'd ended it with Luke. There was really no point in encouraging things with Luke when clearly, she wanted someone else. But, she needed time to prove to herself that she had the power to resist jumping into Sam's arms, even though that's the one place she wanted to be. When she eventually decided to tell him about the break up, she'd be prepared for what was to follow…and the consequences of that.

So, there they were, sitting in the Parade Room awaiting their assignments for the day, and she could practically _feel_ his stare - the heat of it causing a flush in Andy's cheeks. _Get a grip on yourself, McNally._

Maybe he wasn't as unaffected as he'd seemed.

_Diaz, you're with Shaw…Epstein, with Williams…Nash, you're manning the phones…and you, McNally are with Swarek._ Assignments received, McNally turned her head and was suddenly lost in Sam's eyes. Her flush deepened, but she couldn't bring herself to look away, knowing that this was one of the few soft moments they would have all day.

One thing she did know…when Sam found out that she didn't tell him about the break up right away, he was going to be pissed.

But for right now, her training officer was waiting for her.


	3. Sam's Struggle

She was going to drive him crazy. It was as simple as that.

It was her fault that he was all twisted up inside – that all he could think about was her scent…her skin - what it would be like to have her underneath him. He was consumed by her and it pissed him off. He'd never let anyone have this power over him, let alone a rookie who half the time he was rescuing from herself.

Truth be told, she'd done her fair share of rescuing him.

You'd think that having a few days off - a few days away from McNally would have given him some distance, some perspective. No such luck.

He could do this. _She's just your rookie, Sam_, he kept repeating over and over to himself. Yeah, and maybe he'd believe it one day, but right now, sitting at the back of the Parade Room awaiting their assignments for the day, all Sam could see was McNally.

The passion she had shown him in the locker room still had him reeling. A few more minutes of their little game and he would have had her hot and willing up against the lockers. Just thinking about it made Sam ache. The urge to walk across the room, bury his hands in her curtain of dark hair and drag her mouth to his was so strong it made his palms itch.

If she would just hurry the hell up and end it with Callaghan, Sam's life would be so much easier. The sooner McNally was in his bed, the sooner he could start getting her out of his system - the sooner his world would right itself.

That's the way it had always been for him. It was all about the chase. Once the chase was over, the rest was just exercise. But Sam had an uneasy feeling that McNally wasn't going to be so easy to dismiss – from his thoughts or his bed. He rubbed absently at the slight ache in his chest..._shouldn't have had that extra cup of coffee._

She was his partner – his rookie. Now, that was different from any other past relationship he'd had. Sam was oblivious to the fact that he had just referred to himself and McNally in a relationship.

He was constantly staggered by her capacity for caring – friends or strangers, it didn't matter. McNally got involved…which meant that she got Sam involved. It was annoying and endearing at the same time, but it was how she was built and Sam admired her for it. McNally usually saw it as a weakness, but Sam knew better. It's what made her a good cop.

_Diaz, you're with Shaw…Epstein, with Williams…Nash, you're manning the phones…and you, McNally are with Swarek._

Christ, he couldn't catch a break. She was the last person he wanted to be with and the only person he wanted to be with. Figure that one out.

Perspective would have to wait. At Boyko's words, McNally turned her head and they were trapped in each other's heated gaze. Sam could see the flush that tinted her cheeks and wondered what had put it there – thoughts of him? He pushed down only slightly on that hope, allowing himself a rare moment.

Callaghan could go to hell. This one's mine.


	4. Peaceful Coexistence

Andy and Sam had found a way to deal with the fallout after their little game in the locker room…they just didn't talk about it.

That wasn't entirely true. They had come to an understanding of sorts…Sam agreed not to badger Andy about Callaghan and she promised not to take any major piece of clothing off in front of Sam again. Agreed. Coexisting peacefully as partners after that seemed relatively easy.

Neither one acknowledged how drastically those few minutes had affected them. Denial as a form of self-preservation worked for them both.

Sam still hadn't clued into the fact that Andy had broken things off with Luke – quite odd considering he prided himself on his investigative skills. Maybe it was the fact that Luke still pulled Andy aside behind the closed door of his office, that Sam's suspicions weren't raised. He didn't know that Luke took those opportunities to try and change Andy's mind about ending their relationship. To Sam, those moments looked like a 'lover's tiff,' and that was enough to give him some satisfaction. He knew Luke's days with Andy were numbered, he just didn't know when.

In the days that followed, their TO-Rookie partnership solidified. Andy was better able to read Sam and his rather unorthodox methods of policing – hell, she even initiated some of them. Sam couldn't believe the change in her over such a short period of time – efficient and skilled, and on the rare occasion when Sam allowed her to take the lead, self-confident. She was finally starting to go with her gut – trust her instincts. These traits, by their very nature, were what made Sam a good cop and he was proud that she respected him enough to embrace his methods. Sure, she still made mistakes - some HUGE rookie mistakes, but she was learning, and that was enough to impress Sam.

They had found their rhythm – a balance, perhaps caused by the effect each had on the other. Unfulfilled sexual desire was a powerful motivator.

* * *

Their shift had been relatively quiet – B & E, domestic, dog barking complaint. Definitely too quiet for Sam's liking. It gave him too much quiet time with McNally beside him – too much time for thinking. Now that they were heading back to the station to file their paperwork, he lost the battle and blurted out the one question that was on his mind all day.

"Didn't see you at the Penny last night, McNally. What were you up to?" _Well, you almost lasted your whole shift without asking_, _you__ pathetic bastard_, Sam berated himself_._ He'd seen Callaghan sitting alone at the bar, but before he could ask the guy where McNally was, Callaghan was heading out the door.

"I was over at Marie's. She called me and was feeling a little down, so I went over there for a while. She's at such a loss these days, Sam, since Benny died."

Sam turned to look at McNally whose eyes held such compassion for a woman who was, until a few days ago, a stranger. But I guess that's how everyone starts out – as strangers, until some twist of fate brings you together.

"By the way, what are you doing tonight?" Andy looked at Sam and quickly added, "…uh, I mean, Marie is having some more issues with plumbing – this time, it's the bathroom. Her toilet's leaking at the base, so I'm thinking it's probably the wax seal. I picked up a new one and have my tools all ready to go, but I'm thinking that it might be better if you take a look. Maybe I've missed something."

"Well then, I guess you and I have another hot date, McNally. Marie's going to have a brand new house by the time you're through."

"Thanks, Sam. You know that Marie really appreciates everything you do for her - I know that you've gone over there a couple of times on your own. She's also mentioned that she thinks you're 'quite a catch' and if she were 20 years younger, she'd be giving you a run for your money." Andy teased, watching the colour rise in Sam's cheeks.

Andy knew that Sam had come to care for Marie, just like she had. What wasn't to care about? Marie was tough – she'd had to be, but for those she loved, she'd move heaven and earth. She saw the good in people, and that's why she took a chance on Benny, although Marie didn't see it as taking a chance - he deserved a break. He wasn't a bad kid. He'd just made some bad choices, and with Marie in his corner, she wasn't about to let him sell himself short and screw up his future.

That was until he died. Andy was still feeling the weight of Benny's death, and her part in it. After all, he'd had the surgery to remove the bullet from his head for her – because he felt he owed her for saving his life during the drive-by. _Luke needed that bullet for a conviction, and he got it – just at the expense of a good kid_, Andy thought bitterly.

At a stop light, Sam watched the play of emotions across McNally's face. He knew that she's was thinking about Benny's death and how she felt she was to blame. He wished that he could take some of that weight onto his own shoulders – anything to give her a break from her demons, but he knew that she needed to deal in her own way. She had to go through it all, from start to finish, in order for her to come out on the other side.

She seemed surprised when they pulled into the parking lot at the station – not able to remember the last few minutes of the drive. Since it was such a quiet day, Sam knew that filing his paperwork wouldn't take too long. "So, meet back here in 45 minutes?"

Andy nodded, still preoccupied. At that moment, Sam decided that it was going to be his mission tonight to take care of his rookie – at least try to lighten things up so the haunted look left her eyes, even if it was just for a while.


	5. The Challenge

"Thanks, you two. I really appreciate you stopping by," Marie said as Andy and Sam made their way toward his truck.

"Not a problem, Marie. We'll be back soon, once we have some more time and the materials," Sam replied, including McNally in his promise. They both waved as Marie closed the door.

A job that should have taken 60 minutes, tops, took 90 minutes because of a little disagreement between Andy and Sam about anchor bolts and the state of Marie's bathroom floor. Ripping up tile and replacing the spongy sub-floor wasn't a project to take on in an evening. In the meantime, what they had gotten done would hold until their next home reno rescue session.

"How about letting me buy you dinner, McNally. It's the least you can do for volunteering my highly coveted home renovation skills." Sam joked while he opened the driver's-side door, looking at McNally over the roof of his truck. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes as she hesitated. "You gotta eat, right?" Sam added, hoping that making light of his invitation would be the clincher.

"Yeah, I could eat." Andy replied, getting in the truck and fastening her seatbelt.

In the 10 minutes it took to get to their destination, they chatted about the materials they'd need to pick up for their next project at Marie's.

Sam pulled the truck up along side a nice looking brownstone on a beautifully tree-lined street and killed the engine.

"Uh, where are we?" Andy asked, confused. "I thought we were going to dinner?"

"We are. Through that door, there's a beautiful inch and a half thick, rib eye steak with your name on it, McNally," Sam gently taunted, seeing Andy's hesitation again. "Don't tell me you're going to let it go to waste, just because you're afraid to be alone with me." He knew that throwing out a challenge like that was a sure-fire way of getting McNally through his front door.

Andy threw him a look that said "screw you," and hopped out of the truck, slamming the door behind her. In her haste, she arrived at Sam's front door before he did; arms folded in front of her with a rebellious look in her eye.

"Come on in," Sam chuckled as he unlocked the front door.


	6. A Quiet Companionship

Sam led Andy into a beautiful foyer lined with earthy ochre walls and dark, rich hardwood floors.

"Sam, this is beautiful!" Andy exclaimed as she entered his home, any trace of her pout left on the front steps. She spun around slowly, taking in the contrast between the rich surfaces in front of her and the crisp white trim, making her way forward and running her hand along the smoothly polished surface of the banister.

"You should have seen it when I bought the place. I ended up gutting it because of water and insect damage. It was almost a complete rebuild." Sam looked around him with satisfaction.

Andy looked at him, her surprise evident. "You did all this yourself?"

"What's the matter, McNally? You doubt my skills after Marie's bathroom?" Sam joked.

"We didn't even scratch the surface of Marie's bathroom, you dork. Now this…this is impressive. I thought the work I'd done at my place was good. This is outstanding. Show me more!" she demanded, looking at Sam expectantly.

If this was what it took to lift the veil of sadness from McNally's eyes, he was only too happy to accommodate her. Who knew that she was as much of a reno-junkie as he was?

"Don't worry, you'll get the tour…after we get dinner started. We're going to be eating by 9 o'clock as it is." Sam led her into the kitchen – his favourite room in the house. This was his baby. From the polished granite countertops to the rich, cherry cabinets and the stainless steel appliances – he chose all the surfaces. He built the island she was leaning on and laid every one of the slate tiles under her bare feet.

He made his way over to the fridge and pulled out a couple of beers, opening one and handing it to Andy. He grabbed some corn on the cob, and placed the steaks wrapped in brown butcher's paper on the counter to rest – the only way to grill a decent steak was to bring it to room temperature so it grilled evenly…and McNally deserved a decent steak. Sam got to work while Andy watched, admiring the way his body moved so efficiently through the domestic act of shucking corn.

"Do you mind grabbing those new potatoes from the pantry, there, McNally? You want to give them a wash and cut them in half? They'll cook faster." They worked in silent companionship for a few minutes.

Ten minutes later, the barbeque cleaned and at temperature, Sam added the foil packet of potatoes and closed the lid.

"So, do you want the tour, now?" he asked, now that they had some time before the corn and steaks had to go on.

"Definitely…lead the way." Andy followed Sam through the main level of his house.

The tour continued to the 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms upstairs. Sam was in the process of converting the attic to a bonus room – a bright, airy space he hoped to have finished in the next few months.

Sam's obvious care and attention to detail made Andy anxious to experience those talented hands running over her body, making it hard for her to concentrate on their conversation. _Pay attention, McNally. He's expecting a verbal response - not to wipe a puddle of drool off of his immaculate hardwood floor._ She must have asked a valid question, since Sam was responding and not looking at her like she should be hospitalized.

He was impressed by the thoughtful questions that McNally asked – it was obvious that she was knowledgeable about construction methods. He was intrigued by the work that she said that she'd done to her own place, and now had an open invitation to view her handiwork firsthand. Sam liked the sound of that – the double meaning wasn't lost on him.

* * *

When an opening in the drug squad became available, Sam had made the choice to build a suite in the basement so that there was always someone around to take care of his home.

It went against Sam's nature to trust a stranger to look after something so personal, but thankfully, it was the kid of one of the cops from 15 Division. Mike was a first year Industrial Engineering student at Ryerson. His school schedule was so crazy that he didn't want to deal with the extra hassle of commuting – definitely no time for partying or trashing the place. He was a good kid, clean and quiet, and practically tripped over himself to stay in Sam's good books.

Having that extra income enabled Sam to not have to compromise on the materials and finishes he wanted. Every inch of this place was as he originally envisioned it…that is, except for McNally. When he bought the place, she wasn't even a blip on his radar, but now that she was standing right next to him in his bedroom, the thought of her being anywhere else left him with a strange, hollow feeling in his belly. She had unknowingly wound her way into every aspect of his life without Sam even realizing it until it was too late.

They made their way back downstairs and threw the steaks and corn on the barbecue. Needing the fresh air to clear his head, Sam brought out the cushions for the 2 loungers on his deck, and he and Andy each stretched out with a fresh beer.

Dinner ready a few minutes later, they sat out on the deck and enjoyed the evening, together. There were no awkward moments, struggling to find things to talk about. They shared with each other stories of family and their childhood, what led them to enter the force, as well as their favourite TV shows – from the most important things in their life, to the most inane, insignificant. Nothing was off limits. Well…almost nothing. Neither of them wanted to upset the balance and ruin this new dynamic of their relationship. Dinner finished, they each lay back on their respective lounge chairs.

Andy couldn't remember the last time she'd allowed herself the luxury of relaxation. Funny how the one person who challenged and excited her – basically drove her crazy in both her professional and personal lives, could also have such a calming influence.

Soon, the conversation drifted off until they were both just looking at the star-filled sky. A quiet companionship had settled in, and they both embraced it.


	7. Whatever She Needs

Sam looked at his watch – midnight. He looked over at McNally, whose eyes were closed. _I guess that I should get her home, _he thought, not looking forward to her leaving…_although I've had a couple of beers and really shouldn't be driving. _Sam was fine. He was just looking for an excuse to keep her here with him. _I could put her in a cab, but that would just seem like I'm trying to get rid of her._

"McNally, you awake?" No response. Sam got up from the lounger and crouched down beside Andy, his hand on her shoulder. "McNally, wake up," he repeated, giving her a gentle shake. Her eyes opened and pinned Sam with their chocolate brown stare. "Why don't you stay tonight? The spare bedroom's made up." _Whatever she needs, right Sam?_

"Good thing you're awake. I wasn't looking forward to carrying you up the stairs," he joked, lightening the intimacy of the situation.

"My hero," Andy teased, still not having moved from her position on the chair.

"Come on. Let's get you upstairs," Sam said, trailing his hand down her arm, linking her hand with his. Andy found his other hand with hers. He tugged gently, helping Andy to stand. They stared silently at their hands, still joined, until Sam reluctantly released one and started to lead her into the house. Andy grabbed her bag along the way.

Anyone who saw them climb the stairs, hand in hand, would think that they were two young lovers, heading off to bed. Arriving at the spare bedroom, Sam released Andy's hand. He turned on the light to the main bathroom, across the hall from Andy's room.

"There's a new toothbrush and toothpaste in the top drawer. Towels are fresh. I'm just down the hall if you need anything." Reluctant to leave, he added, "I'll get you something to sleep in."

If she was going to be sleeping down the hall from him, she wasn't going to be naked. Sam knew that sleep was going to be a challenge enough, without that.

"Night, McNally."

"Thanks for everything tonight, Sam. I feel better than I have in a while…so, thanks for that."

"Hey, partners, right? You'd do the same for me." Andy nodded, her eyes never straying from Sam's.

He was the first one to break the connection. "I'll get you that shirt," he said, backing away, and turning to grab his favourite black t-shirt from his bedroom. Handing it to her, he said, quietly, "Night, McNally," and headed back downstairs to tidy up the kitchen and lock the doors.

Andy sighed and headed into the bathroom. _What did you expect? That he was going to sweep you off your feet, tell you that he can't live without you, and make sweet, passionate love to you all night? Don't be an idiot. _She shook her head at her reflection in the mirror. _You need to tell him about breaking up with Luke. It just gets harder and harder everyday that goes by. What are you, a coward? Are you afraid of his reaction? What's the problem?_

Andy wasn't scared of Sam's reaction. She was scared of her own. Sam was everything Andy had ever wanted and everything she had ever run from in her life…and that terrified her.

Sam made his way back upstairs, noting the light under the bathroom door. Walking into his room, he turned on his bedside light and headed into the ensuite, removing his shirt and socks along the way. He looked at the man staring back at him in the mirror, brushing his teeth. Y_ou are such a lost cause, Swarek. She's right next door to you and you pat her on the head and send her off to bed. What is she, twelve?_ He snorted in derision at his reflection in the mirror. _She's a big girl, Sam. The way she was looking at you…_"Shuh-uh!" he told himself, with a mouth full of toothpaste. Spitting into the sink, Sam lifted his head and continued his quiet conversation with the man in the mirror. _She's still your rookie…plus, she's still with Callaghan. Remember what you said to her about sharing? Be the bigger man, Sam. Just leave it alone._

Pep talk complete, Sam turned out the ensuite light. Dressed in only his jeans, he made to close his bedroom door – a layer of protection against the woman still in the bathroom.

Andy opened the bathroom door, dressed in Sam's t-shirt and her pair of black, lacy boy shorts. She always kept a couple of pairs, plus an extra tank top in her bag.

Sam was frozen in his tracks. She did amazing things to a simple, black t-shirt…yet, another reason for it to be his favourite.

"Got everything you need?" he asked huskily - anything to relieve the tension.

Andy started to walk towards him. "No," she whispered, unable to tear her eyes from his lean muscled chest and the patch of hair that disappeared below the waistband of his jeans. The urge to touch him was overwhelming.

She laid her hands on Sam's firm belly – gently moving her fingertips through the soft swirl of hair on his abdomen, curious as to the texture. When white flecks started to dance in front of his eyes, Sam realized that he'd stopped breathing. Reminding himself to breathe normally, he let Andy continue her gentle exploration, his hands at his sides. _Whatever she needs,_ he reminded himself, and watched the play of emotions across her face, while he struggled with his tenuous hold on control.

Her fingertips trailed fire where they touched his skin, tracing the swirls and then moving up to explore the hard planes of his chest. They almost reverently stroked his strong, sinewy shoulders, following a path around to the back of Sam's neck, and up further still, to gently fist in his thick, dark hair.

Andy raised her eyes to Sam's and suddenly his mouth was on hers.

Desire, she could taste it on him. A scrape of teeth that made her head spin, a plunge of tongue that rocked her to her core. This wasn't a gentle exploration – it was a desperate, clawing heat, spearing upward, driving them both.

Sam was lost. His hands, no longer at his sides, found their way under the black t-shirt to cover every inch of the smooth skin of Andy's back, revelling in the silky texture under his fingertips.

Andy's breath snagged in her throat as Sam's hands changed direction to travel slowly up her sides, pausing to cup the full weight of her breasts. The hard pad of callus on his thumbs over her nipples turned Andy's knees to jelly.

Intrigued by her tremble, Sam watched Andy as his hands started their journey downward to cup her bottom, lifting her so that his hardness was pressed against her heat, the friction causing an almost unbearable pressure inside them both.

Swallowing her gasp with another earth-shattering kiss, Sam made the extreme effort to gentle the kiss, vaguely realizing the Andy's breath sounded more like a whimper.

_Christ, what was he doing? Was she or was she not still in a relationship with Callaghan? Don't make her a cheater, Sam. _

Staggered by what he'd done, and what he wanted to do, Sam dropped his hands and slowly stepped back. He didn't want to be the cause of anymore regret in her life, and if they did what he so desperately wanted to do, he was sure that that's what he'd be…a regret.

Not trusting himself to linger long enough for the fog to clear from McNally's eyes, lest his resolved weakened, Sam whispered, "Sleep tight, McNally," and stepped into his room, his door closing with a soft click.

* * *

Two hours later, sleep having eluded her, Andy realized why Sam stopped. He still thought that she was with Luke. It was her own fault that they weren't tangled up in the sheets of his king-sized bed right now. The jackass was trying to protect her. Mentally kicking herself, Andy strengthened her resolve and kicked the sheets aside, practically jumping out of bed and striding to the door. She wasn't going to let him push her away.

* * *

_Who knew that Sam Swarek was a frickin' boy scout?_ Certainly not him!

The tangled sheets a testament to the last restless two hours, Sam replayed the scenario over and over in his head, each time with a different ending. Had he done the right thing or would McNally think that he didn't want her; that she wasn't worth the risk to both of their careers? She was worth any risk, and more.

Maybe he should just go over there and carry on where they'd left off…that is, if she even wanted him at this point. Chances are, she was either really hurt or really pissed, and Sam didn't blame her, even though he knew it was for her own good. They were both better off this way until their situation was a little less complicated.

A soft tapping on his door roused him from his mental tug-of-war.

"Sam…you awake?"

"Yeah."

Andy opened up Sam's door. "I can't sleep – you know...Benny…" she trailed off, thankful for the darkness that hid her lie.

"Do you think that I could…I mean, would it be all right if…" _God, she hoped that her acting skills weren't as pathetic as she thought they were._

Sam sighed, lifting the covers and shifting to the other side of the bed. "Get in, McNally." Whatever hope that Sam had of sleeping tonight was lost with those words. He knew that the feel of McNally's body beside him would make sleep impossible.

As Andy crawled in beside him, she backed up against his warm, solid chest, her bottom nestled where Sam wanted her the most…and the least. Wrapping his arm around her to bring her body closer, Sam's last thought before sleep overtook him…_whatever she needs._


	8. Truth or Consequence

_TWO FUCKING WEEKS?_

Sam slammed his fist into his locker, which was still looking a bit worse for wear after their last run in – the day McNally busted him, blowing his cover…as well as his piece of mind, ever since she barrelled head-first into his life.

_TWO WEEKS!_ _She and Callaghan had broken up two weeks ago, and she neglected to share that little tidbit with him? _Sam was so furious that he couldn't see past the anger to the hurt behind it_. Plus, he had to find out by overhearing her, Nash and Peck talking about it in the women's locker room._ Even _they_ knew about it.

Sure, he'd been eavesdropping; hoping to hear McNally say something about how she felt about him, but he'd started with good intentions. He'd only stopped at the door of the locker room to ask McNally if she wanted a ride to the Penny…or home…or wherever; it didn't matter as long as she was with him.

_Two weeks. _

Sam thought back to how his day started, with McNally in his arms, and in his bed…

* * *

When his alarm went off at 6:30 that morning, Sam woke up disoriented; stunned that he was even able to sleep, with McNally's body so warm and soft beside him. During the night, her shirt had ridden up over her hips so that all that separated them were two very thin pieces of material, not that an extra layer would have been a major barrier had he felt compelled to continue what they'd started in the hallway. As it was, neither of them had moved much during the night, content as they were in each other's arms.

It wasn't the alarm clock that had woken his rookie; it was when the weight of Sam's arm had disappeared from around Andy's waist that she had started to stir, stretching languidly, and then reaching behind her to run her hand over his hip to rest on his thigh.

"Too early…" was all that she said, in a voice that practically screamed contentment. She wasn't in any hurry to leave the comfort of Sam's arms.

"Coffee's ready, McNally," Sam whispered in her ear, the one sure-fire way to get her cute butt out of bed. He knew that he had to get away from her soon, the urge to flip her body underneath him and make love to her until they were _very_ late for work was so powerful.

"You don't play fair, Officer Swarek." Maybe this time he'd be the one to get _her_ coffee.

Sam threw back the covers and smacked Andy's butt as he got out of bed, walking to the bathroom clad in only his boxer briefs. _God, he was beautiful_, was Andy's thought when she was coherent enough to have one, with his hair all rumpled and the shadow of stubble on his chin. He had such a powerful grace about him when he moved. Andy smiled. _He'd __**love**__ that description, _she thought sarcastically.

Maybe it was because they _hadn't_ made love last night that they were able to tease each other – that there was still a level of comfort to their relationship, not having undergone the drastic transformation that sex can cause.

"We have to be at the station in 45 minutes, McNally. You'd better get your ass in gear, because I'm not waiting for you out in the truck." Sam teased.

_Looked like she'd have to get her own coffee_, Andy sighed, getting out of bed. Thankful for the extra tank top in her bag so she wouldn't be dressed in the same clothes as yesterday, she jumped in Sam's shower…alone…and proceeded to soap the scent of the man she was falling in love with off of her skin.

She'd tell him today.

* * *

They arrived at the station with minutes to spare – just enough time to put on their uniforms and muster for parade. Taking care not to sit together, they still felt the connection even from across the room.

Trying not to feel deflated when he was paired with Nash, Sam reassured himself that he'd see McNally that night, after shift. It would have to do.

* * *

Paperwork filed after the longest ten hour shift on record, Andy headed to the women's locker room to get ready to head over to the Penny.

Everyone would be there, but there was really only one person that she wanted to see…correction – needed to see. She had to pull Sam aside tonight and tell him that she and Callaghan had broken up. He deserved the truth. And she needed to come clean to the fact that she should have told him two weeks ago. _That_ was going to go over well. Oh well. she'd made her bed…

* * *

Still in his uniform, Sam was ready for a shower before he made his way over to the Penny for a drink…one drink. After that, he was taking McNally home – her place or his, it didn't matter. Just as long as she was beside him when he went to sleep tonight.

He had missed her today.

Maybe he'd ask McNally if she needed a ride. No harm in that. He was just one cop giving another cop a ride to the bar. Nobody would think any differently.

He changed direction and headed toward the women's locker room, a smile on his face. Lifting his hand to knock on the door, he paused, hearing voices other than McNally's.

* * *

"Hey, are you heading over to the Penny tonight?" Traci asked.

"Yeah," Andy replied, towel-drying her hair. "It's been a hellishly long day."

"Tell me about it. I was stuck with Swarek all day. He had a bug up his ass for some reason. Probably because he wasn't paired with _his rookie_," Traci teased Andy, watching for a reaction.

"Yeah, right," Andy replied lamely, being careful to look away so Nash wouldn't see the blush rising in her cheeks.

"I guess you'll be gracing our table with your presence tonight, since you won't be having any more private parties with Detective Callaghan? How has it been working with him since you two broke up a couple weeks ago? Awkward?" Peck asked snidely, walking through from the showers.

"It hasn't been too bad," Andy hedged, uncomfortable sharing too much with Peck who had proven herself an opportunist. She started to dry her hair, the whine of the hair dryer ending any further conversation.

All Andy wanted to do was to get changed and find Sam. Now that she'd decided to tell him, she was anxious to get it done. She had a bad feeling about waiting any longer.

* * *

What was it his mother used to say? _Nothing good ever came from eavesdropping._

Sam was furious. The hand that was all prepared to knock on the change room door, balled tightly into a fist. It was everything he could do not to push through the door and confront McNally about her little game of _string along the TO_, but he didn't trust himself - too many witnesses. Instead, he turned and strode toward the men's change room.

McNally had been playing him this whole time. If it were anyone else but him, he would have been proud of her – she usually couldn't lie to save her life, even if it was a lie of omission. _And this was one fucking __**huge**__ lie of omission! _He couldn't wrap his head around it and think it through rationally, he was that angry. All he could think about was that she had lied.

And he had been so concerned last night about protecting her - not making her a cheater, when she was already a liar. What a schmuck he was, having taken her at face value.

His poor locker couldn't take much more abuse.

* * *

Disappointed that Sam hadn't sought her out and offered a ride to the Penny, Andy caught a ride with Traci. The place was packed, but Dov and Chris had already snagged a table. Grabbing one of the empty glasses on the table, Andy poured herself a beer and looked around the bar.

_Maybe he got caught up with some last minute paperwork._

_

* * *

_Sam had been driving around aimlessly for the past hour or so, trying to sort out the jumble of accusations in his head. He had hoped that driving around and avoiding the Penny would help him work through his _mad_, but so far, it hadn't done any good. He had just added _bitter_ to the mix of emotions churning in his gut.

Somehow, he ended up at the Black Penny, the one place he knew that McNally would be. They were going to have it out, once and for all – he deserved an explanation, not that he expected to feel better once she gave him one.

Taking a couple of deep breaths to try and calm himself down, Sam opened the door to the Penny with a bit more force than was necessary. He didn't give a shit if anyone noticed – he was past the point of caring about anything but cornering his rookie.

Sam looked around room, his eyes finally coming to rest on the long dark hair that shielded McNally's face from view.

"Uh oh…someone's in trouble," Peck sing-songed, calling the table's attention to the angry man striding across the bar. Nash, certain that it was her, having been partnered with Swarek that day, swore under her breath and steeled herself for what was certain to be a tirade.

"McNally…a word." It wasn't a question.

Andy slowly got out of her chair, a look of worry and confusion on her face. She had never met this man before; such was the look of controlled violence about him. She followed him to another area of the bar, away from the table of rookies. Privacy wasn't going to be possible, but at least her friends wouldn't have front row seats to the scene that was about to take place.

"Is everything okay, Sam?"

Not even acknowledging her question, Sam blurted out bitterly, "When were you going to tell me?"

Andy looked confused.

"Not ringing any bells? Let me spell it out for you. When were you going to tell me about you and Callaghan, McNally?"

_Oh, God…he found out! _Andy thought, mortified that he'd heard it from someone else, rather than her. Her eyes closed briefly against the accusation in Sam's eyes. She should have been the one to tell him – he deserved that. _If she hadn't been such a god damned coward…_

The remorseful look on McNally's face almost had Sam softening, but he steeled himself against the urge to reach out to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out.

"You have five minutes to say your good-byes and meet me in the parking lot."

"Sam, I–" He didn't let her finish.

"Five minutes, McNally." Sam turned abruptly and walked away.

Unable to move, Andy watched Sam leave. She turned to head back to the table, a shell-shocked expression on her face.

"What was that about?" asked Nash, concerned at the horrified look on Andy's face.

"Uh, I screwed up…and I need to fix it. I have to go," Andy replied. She grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, sincerely hoping that Traci wouldn't follow her to make sure that she was okay.

Andy wasn't sure that she would be okay ever again.

* * *

Sam was waiting beside his truck, desperately reaching for the control that skirted along his periphery. He'd need it before this was through.

He felt, rather than heard McNally's approach.

"Sam, I'm so sorry—"

"I don't want your apology, McNally. I want an explanation."

Andy's words came out in a rush…

"I didn't mean for it to go on this long. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to tell you the truth. Luke and I broke up the day that you and I – after what happened between us in the locker room. Obviously, I couldn't be with him after you made me feel…but the longer I waited, the harder it was to tell you the truth. Initially, I didn't tell you because I knew that you and I would just end up in bed together, and I needed to be sure…it's more than just sex for me, Sam. You are everything that terrifies me and comforts me, at the same time – I don't even know how that's possible. You probably won't believe me, but I _was_ going to tell you today. After last night, I didn't want there to be any secrets between us. You –"

Andy broke off as Sam grabbed her arms, pushing her against his truck. Anxious that he was still angry, she tried to reason with him. "You'd better calm down, Sam."

"You'd better catch up, McNally." He crushed his mouth to hers and felt her apprehension.

"You got a problem with it?" he demanded, lifting his head and meeting her eyes.

"Sam–" That was all she managed to say before he took her mouth again.

"Yes or no."

"I don't…" His teeth scraped along her neck. "Oh God." She couldn't think.

"You want me to take my hands off of you?" They moved over her, rough and possessive. "Yes or no. Pick now."

"No. Damn it." She fisted his hands in his hair and pulled his mouth down to hers.

All she knew was that she wanted this powerful, aggressive man every bit as much as she'd wanted the gentle, patient one that she woke up with this morning.

"Get in the truck, McNally."


	9. Completion

_Thank you to everyone for your wonderful feedback. If not for that, I would have ended the story as a one-off at the first chapter, afraid that by continuing, I would dilute the power of Sam & Andy's "game." I hope that the chapters following did it justice. I have to tell you, though...I'm done - I don't think that I have anything left. So, I'll just observe from a distance until inspiration hits._

_cheers  
_

_

* * *

_

They practically fell through Sam's front door, anxious as they were to get their hands on each other.

The living room lamp that Sam still had on a timer from his months undercover, cast a golden glow into the foyer. No other light was necessary as neither would be allowing much distance between them. As it was, they instinctively knew every curve, every dip of each other's body.

Sam pushed Andy up against his front door, taking her mouth with a growl. He couldn't get close enough. Shoes kicked off, mouths ravaged, hands desperately seeking skin, bodies parting only briefly to remove the other's shirt.

Andy was luckier than Sam, having fewer barriers to remove for the feel of warm skin and solid chest underneath her hands. She smiled at his soft curse when she playfully bit his shoulder, running her lips slowly from his collarbone up his throat to take possession of his mouth.

She never imagined it could be like this. So violent and intense a need.

When their mouths and bodies parted in order for Sam to remove her bra, Andy ran her own hands up her belly to her breasts, cupping them briefly before replacing them with Sam's, his eyes following her every movement before crushing her mouth to his.

She was a wonder to him. A dark-eyed siren who could beckon with a look. A strong minded woman who didn't back down from a fight. An openhearted friend with strong shoulders and a steady hand. He could no longer imagine his life without her.

The need to feel more of Sam's skin against hers had her hands fumbling at the button of his jeans. "Too slow…" she complained hoarsely, so he took over, unfastening them and sliding them down his legs, kicking them aside. Doing the same with hers, he took the opportunity to run his hands down her incredibly long, incredibly smooth legs – legs that he couldn't wait to have wrapped around him.

"It's like starving the way I want you," he said, his rough voice filled with awe that this one woman could have such power over him. So strong was the desire to see this woman fly apart in his arms. He captured her mouth with his – hot, ravenous, burning away all thought, all reason.

Andy trailed her hands down Sam's back, slipping them beneath the waistband of his boxers. Pushing them down his legs, Andy smiled at Sam's sharp intake of breath as she satisfied her need to touch him.

"I don't think I can be gentle, McNally," Sam's voice was rough with desire.

"I don't need gentle; I just need you." she replied, pulling his mouth back to hers. They could do gentle later. Right now, was all about heat and want – sating the desperate need that was consuming them both.

So much heat. He'd forgotten what it was to let himself want like this, to take like this. Without restrictions or boundaries. His fingers tore at the fragile piece of black lace that blocked her from him. Desperate for possession, he lifted Andy, her legs wrapping around his waist and entered her with one swift thrust. Even as she cried out, she rose up, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her agile body quivering at the sensation of being filled by him.

_Mine_, his mind screamed as he drove her higher and higher.

She held on, riding the razor-tipped edge of pleasure, clinging to it, to him. When the orgasm ripped through her, she bowed back and drove him over the edge. Melting like candle-wax against him, Andy held on to Sam, their breathing ragged.

Though his vision was a little blurry at the edges, Sam studied McNally, then what was left of her panties. "I ripped your panties." _Officer Obvious._ When her eyes opened, he saw the amusement, laced with the lazy gleam of a satisfied woman.

"I'm not worried…I won't be needing them for a while," Andy replied, sliding down Sam's body. Time for gentle, Andy thought with a smile. Taking Sam's hand, she led him up the stairs to his bedroom.

* * *

They did gentle very well...repeatedly.

Andy had never felt so satisfied. Both her body and her heart warmed in the embrace of the man she was falling in love with.

"This is going to get complicated," Andy said quietly, her head on Sam's chest, her hand tracing the soft hair on his abdomen that she loved so much.

"It was already complicated, Andy. Now, at least, we're together and not dancing around the issue." Now that he had her in his arms, in his bed, Sam wasn't going to give her any excuse to push him away.

She was it for him; the piece of his heart that he didn't even know he was missing. No one else had even come close.

Rolling her underneath him, Sam searched Andy's face for any sign of regret. Finding none, he lightly rubbed his nose against hers, and closing the distance between their mouths, kissed her gently.

What they had together was too special to set aside because of policy. They would just have to be extremely careful. And if the need arose, he'd request a different rookie, but he didn't even want to think about that. They both had so much to learn from each other, and in fact, already had – both of them better off for their partnership, in work and in love.


End file.
